


时差

by dulaA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulaA/pseuds/dulaA
Summary: 20岁的日向翔阳怀念扣球时微微发热的掌心，现在他看着自己的手掌，已经不会再感到孤独了。通话结束后不久，日向的手机沉默地在黑暗中闪烁了一下。等他明天早上醒来时就会发现，有些东西能够跨越12个小时与17370公里，降落在他身边。宫侑对着日向的头像在输入栏里写完又删掉，删掉又重写，最后把“晚安”换成“早安”发了出去。“我也很想你，早安，翔阳。”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 12





	时差

「AM 8:00 日本」

“I can't get you all that stuff,

But I can give you all my love. ”

他关上门，从房间到餐厅还有几分钟的路程，足够他听完这首歌。同宫治眼中吹哨后饭后消食般餍足的8秒钟一样，这是属于宫侑的消化时间，他想他是需要安静的，尽管在过去的三年里他没有一次是戴着耳机去吃早饭的。

就像治一样。从小他们便总是被人们用“像”与“不像”来衡量，这种比较显然毫无意义。像了如何，不像又如何？他们是同一血脉，也是不同的两个人。坦白讲，治大概是第一个把自己从“双胞胎”里独立出来的人，他有自己想做的事，是和侑完全不一样的道路。

至少宫治从来没想过宫侑会和自己一起开店卖饭团，他知道侑的目标不是这里，他不像侑那么自我与天真，他们迟早会分开。

治是第一个，那么侑只能做倒数第一了。宫侑突然回想起高二那年，两人头一次没有一起被选进训练营，治没有太失落，他没有太开心，相反，他因为两人第一次分离而感到紧张，好像有什么从手心里溜走了似的。

治没有后悔，宫侑的呼吸变得急促了一些，他应该后悔极了然后被我狠狠嘲笑才对。

他隐隐察觉到，这一次分离是今后众多分离的开始，这让他气愤，也让他不知所措。也许治已经忘了当年他们一起边看电视边构想他们成为世界冠军然后被无数女孩和鲜花包围的记忆，但宫侑记得，他把那当成了许诺。

成熟些，侑，你该成熟些。

太容易当真，太理想化，这是宫侑的缺点。可是这明明理应成为他的优点的，只不过浪漫主义者与成人的世界格格不入。

不管是给翔阳托球，还是成为北前辈骄傲的后辈，他都做到了，是治打破了他言出必行的坚守，可没有一个人责怪治，大家都在说，“侑，你该成熟些。”

“侑侑！”木兔挥手叫他，“心情不好吗？今天早饭我吃得很开心哦！”

13号，MSBY的王牌，吵闹又烦人的光子武器，脑袋里装着异次元的队友，日向翔阳的师父。

宫侑现在不太想理他。

木兔还在他身边喋喋不休地说着，今天早上他晨跑时差点跑出训练基地，因为早饭很好吃所以他加了三个鸡蛋，在准备吃第四个时被明暗强行阻止了，来的路上遇到了臣臣，和他打招呼他又没有回应。

他试着忽略掉无休无止的声音，专心想自己的事，但是这位普普通通的王牌杀伤力太强了，他感觉整个脑仁都变成了木兔合唱团。

昨天想买双新鞋，托马斯说比起蛋黄酱更喜欢番茄酱，刮胡子时不小心在下巴划了道小小的伤口。宫侑胡乱想着些没有逻辑的东西，只为了让自己的大脑找点事做，好不去听木兔在说什么。

“说起来，侑侑，”木兔站在他身后不过一尺的距离，很有精神的叉着腰，眼睛里闪烁着金色的光芒，“你和日向联系了吗？”

或许是因为木兔猛然停下聒噪的絮叨，才让这句话像钟摆的摆锤一样坠在他心上，沉甸甸的，来回拖拽不停。

这个赛季和以往的赛季没什么不同，他仍是MSBY的首发二传。

这个赛季和以往的赛季完全不一样，日向已经离开了。

「PM 7:00 巴西」

踏出舱门的那一刻，炎热的风立刻钻进他短裤的缝隙里。这次日向没有被巴西翻涌的热浪吓到，但之后接机大厅里鼎沸的火热景象却是把他吓了个够呛。

“忍者翔阳！”举着印有他姓名的牌子的男人高喊了一声。

“忍者翔阳！”于是更多人叫嚷起来。

这一次，他离开的三年，人们没有忘记他。日向还没有适应这种生活，他离开时有很多伙伴送行，归来时又多了许许多多不认识的人欢呼着他的名字。

如果是侑前辈的话，应该很擅长应对吧。

他倏然明白自己在日本时为什么没有觉得不自在，或者不知道该先向哪儿挥手了。是宫侑替他想好了一切，他会在他旁边，操着一口关西腔告诉他，翔阳，看那边，我们要过去和粉丝合影了。

“你好！翔阳。”圣保罗的队友们相当热情的围过来，他们早知道东亚人大多身形娇小，也知道“忍者翔阳”是个身高只有一米七左右的小家伙，可真正面对面时，仍然忍不住惊愕于他的体格，“你看起来比想象中更小。”

如果是以前，虽然明白对方没有恶意，日向也会恼怒地跳起来用高度警告他们别小看自己，但现在，他只会认真地抬头对他们说，“没关系，我能跳！”

“我知道，我知道，”他们中不知是谁笑出了声，“你能飞很高。”

训练到中场休息时，一个蓄着短而整齐的胡茬的人朝日向走过来，他起初没认出是哪个，但凭着队服上的号码最终对上了名字。14号，二传手，布鲁诺。

日向仔细咀嚼着这个名字，好让自己能发出正确的读音。他又想了一遍，14号，圣保罗的二传手，布鲁诺。

布鲁诺走到他身边蹲下，“翔阳，你觉得怎么样？”

这个问题太宽泛了，日向在心里说，我完全不知道怎么回答。“是指什么方面？”

布鲁诺接着说，“传球，可以吗？”

“非常棒！”

布鲁诺笑着收下日向眼里飘出来的小星星，继续问道，“会有不适应的地方吗？我注意到在日本和你搭档的二传……他很不一样。在网前他从来不下手垫球么？哪怕是那种艰难的姿势？”

“从来没有过！”日向露出一个大大的笑脸，仿佛被称赞的是他自己一样，“侑前辈说‘用更多的手指支援攻手才是二传’！”

“的确是这样没错。”同世界上其他所有的二传一样，布鲁诺发自内心的赞同这个想法。

他们的讨论吸引了伙伴的注意，又有一些人走了过来，“布鲁诺，你和翔阳在偷偷聊什么？”

布鲁诺抬起头，阳光温和的照亮了他的眼睛，日向发现他的眼睛也是棕色的，“翔阳以前的二传手，他很不可思议。”

“毕竟是日本顶尖水平啊，你该不会因此而低落吧？”队友大笑起来，“能用脚也能把球传到位的二传手可就只有你一个。”

队友把他们两个从地上拽起来，推着他们的后背往中间走，“别瞎想了，马上要继续训练了。”

日向看着场上零零落落的排球，一瞬间想到了很远的地方，那里距巴西17370公里，和里约有12个小时的时差。侑前辈，他好像已经很久没有喊出这个称呼了，可是再一次提起时，他又觉得这个称呼从未离开过他身边。

不靠谱又体贴，热情又冷酷，会在列队时偷偷扭头冲他做鬼脸的侑前辈，现在在做什么呢？

一边喊着“等等我马上好”一边对着镜子整理发型？还是在走廊里和别人讲着奇怪的笑话？又或者，已经开始用那双比自己的大许多的手，一遍又一遍给出分毫不差的完美托球了呢？

「PM 10:00 日本」

宫侑唱歌很好听，这也是鲜为人知的。

他是个外放的人，从来不会掩饰自己喜欢什么，讨厌什么。稻荷崎的队友们几乎人人都知道他喜欢金枪鱼饭团、柠檬水、晴朗的天气以及乌野的日向翔阳。

但他从来没有表现出喜欢唱歌的一面，这像是宫侑难得的私有地带。治或许知道，因为他时常会在侑洗完澡出来时，用塞得满满当当的嘴巴含糊不清的说——“跑调了。”

日向经常把遇到的新奇事发到他们在MSBY时建的群里，木兔当然不会错过热闹，佐久早偶尔简短的回几句，宫侑也像以前一样，用他一贯带着关西口音的输入法和日向聊着。

但除了和大家共享的时间以外，他们两人还有频率更高的联系。

宫侑记不清是谁先发的第一条消息了，也许是他在某个没睡醒的清晨习惯性的让日向吃早饭的时候喊他，也许是休息日的球场中没有找到宫侑身影的日向下意识问他怎么还没到体育馆。

“我们今天打了练习赛！对方好厉害！虽然很艰难但我们还是赢了！”

“他们的拦网好强！真想再和他们打一局！对吧，侑前辈？”那是日向回到日本后的第二年，比赛结束后浑身热汗的日向用毛巾擦掉睫毛上挂的汗滴，仰起脸对他说。

“就差那么一点……还以为最后那球肯定能得分的。”宫侑盯着对面的副攻，心里仍然有几分不爽，“竟然被看穿了。”

“下次绝对要得分！”日向干劲十足地喊道。

对了，最后一球是传给翔阳的。八年前在拦网时他笃定飞雄要使用的是翔阳同学，如今这句话又回到了他自己身上。

“还要再练习啊，”宫侑看了看周围，这次没有奇奇怪怪的人来找日向了，“一定要报仇雪恨。”

“嗯！练习吧！”

“我不是说现在！等等……不许先跑！”

水流顺着他紧实的后背冲刷而下，只是看着屏幕上的文字，往日鲜活的日向仿佛又出现在了他的面前。要冲掉泡沫的时候他闭上了眼睛，于是一发而不可收的陷入了充满阳光的回忆之中。

阿木又被骂了，你真该亲眼看看他那副蠢样子。

发梢上晃动的水珠终究落了下来，宫侑把水痕抹去，顺便删掉了刚才打上的句子。

快要开始打联赛了吧？最近训练辛苦吗？

他已经回了两条来自治的消息，一个是问他明天到不到店里来，一个是回复他说没有好吃的只是让他过来搬米。

以往他不屑于斟酌字句，也看不上人们因为几行字而苦恼的无用功。他把日向的消息一个字一个字的从头到尾看了一遍，3句话，26个字，和他刚才数的一样。

真了不起啊，有没有告诉他们你的跳飘球是跟侑前辈学的？

好，就这么发出去吧。

他们隔着相对的季节，相反的昼夜，宫侑没有等日向回复，关上灯躺倒在床上。

房间里漆黑一片，只有尚未熄灭的手机屏幕幽幽发着蓝光，没过一会儿，最后那点亮光也消失了。

有人问过他，等等，你是说，你们做了？

只有一次，他这么回答道。也许是两次？五次？他记不清了。

他把牙印留在翔阳肩膀处晒痕的分界线上，翔阳紧紧夹着他的腰，嘴里呜呜叫着他的名字。紧张、不甘、还有比赛中残存的愤怒与兴奋暴雨一般粗鲁地倾倒在两人之间，他们在浴室里就忍不住开始了，翔阳着迷于舔他的喉结，他抽出自己湿漉漉的手指，换成更大、让翔阳全身紧绷的东西捅了进去。

这和宫侑想象的第一次不一样，同礼貌、温柔、甜蜜完全不搭边。 

「AM 9:00 巴西」

舒展，深呼吸。

你现在足够放松了吗？

日向在脑海里又一次勾画出金黄的沙滩，风有些凉，可以闻到海水的腥气。他初到巴西的那段时间里常常回想在故乡发生的往事，而当他回到日本后，最常出现在他脑海里的是里约热内卢的沙滩。

如果你觉得可以，那我们再做一次。

舒展，深呼吸。

他永远是最早到的那个，没有人会一言不发的突然和他开始赛跑，也没有人在他冲出去后一边喊着“不准抢跑”一边追上来。

当他只能听见自己奔跑后急促的呼吸声时，日向才发现，原来只有他一个人的体育馆如此安静。

“嘿！翔阳，来得好早啊。”队友陆陆续续走进来，然后是教练，再然后是等待在一旁的工作人员和护理师。

日向很轻松的融入进了这支队伍，或许桑塔纳说得没错，他在哪儿都会过得很好。

11号，副攻，安德松，现在正对着日向的屏幕目瞪口呆。“老天！他是明星吗？”安德松喊道，难怪布鲁诺说日向的前二传不可思议，单凭相貌他就值得拥有更多的特写镜头。

还有彻，阿根廷CA圣胡安的二传手，上次圣胡安远征巴西和他们比赛时他们才知道，原来彻和翔阳是相识多年的好友，听说比完赛后两人还一起去吃了饭。他认识的来自日本的二传手不多，翔阳有时候会在训练结束后看看朋友比赛的视频，他们跟着凑热闹也认识了几个。

无论翔阳再怎么说他也不会听信他的狡辩了，安德松想，事实一定就是这样。“日本的球队对二传的外表也有要求吗？

“什么？不，当然不。”日向噗嗤笑出声来，“这一切都是巧合！”

就像他在街边的电视上看到小巨人是巧合，他和影山成为队友是巧合，他在遥远的大洋彼岸遇到及川是巧合，这个不存在于排球场上的词语却频频出现于支撑他走到这一步的许多瞬间之中。

但有一件事不是，它以陈述句的形式落在日向前进的轨迹上，才让他对他们七年后的重逢没有半点惊讶。

在他第一次踏上全国比赛的赛场，对所有人还是个未知数与谜团时，16岁的宫侑对他说，我总有一天要给你托球的，但在那之前会把你们打得落花流水。

第二年乌野惨败于稻荷崎，宫兄弟势不可挡，再后来，他们在MSBY成了新的挑战者。

所以当宫侑和其他人在机场为他送行，对他说一定还会再一起打球的时候，日向毫不犹豫相信了他。

26岁的宫侑牵着他的手说，我为你去圣保罗而高兴不代表我想和你分开，我不挽留不代表我不爱你，恰恰相反，我太爱你了又不想与你分离，所以只好对你说“一路顺风”。

那双手温暖而有力量，曾经在他面前摊开等着他击掌。

那双手也曾握着他的手腕，蛊惑似的指引他，翔阳，摸摸这里。

那双手能发出最可怕的发球，也能用最轻柔的力度拍打着哄他入睡，即便他早就熟读了《睡眠的技巧》。

20岁的日向翔阳怀念扣球时微微发热的掌心，现在他看着自己的手掌，已经不会感到孤独了。

「AM 11:00 日本」

正常人大概都会被他“如果扣了我的传球却没有得分，最好别让我看见你心情低落或者说今天不在状态”的恐吓吓到，可是在宫侑看来这句话并不是威胁，他只是提前做个预警。

虽然会让攻手紧张，但和他有什么关系呢，他不想因为少说一句话而在比赛中影响自己心情。

25号，新加入队伍的接应，有百分之五十的几率是个正常人，此刻正呆呆的看着宫侑，极力消化前辈特殊的问候。

又来了。角名在他在自由人手上拿下第三个发球得分时也这么说过。

什么又来了？治当时同样疑惑地问，他听见阿臣冷哼了一声。

说话没脑子到令人发指的地步。也许汪前辈和角名很合得来，他们的结论总是几乎完全一致。

非正常人类一号木兔围着他问，“你对巴恩斯也这么说过吗？”

“当然，”宫侑搞不懂木兔为什么问这个，“所有人都一样。”

佐久早瞥了一眼，宫侑也对他说过，所以入队第一天佐久早就把宫侑归为“不能过多接触的非正常人类”。

“我十分怀疑你当时的英语水平巴恩斯能不能听懂，”犬鸣边换衣服边说，“他一直认为你是个好人。”

“为啥？”这句话比刚才木兔的问题还让他满头雾水。

“他说你刚来就对他说，扣了你的传球后如果没有得分，不要沮丧。他觉得你很‘sweet’。”

宫侑还想挣扎一下，“……至少托马斯来的时候应该听懂了？”

“你觉得托马斯会往心里去？”犬鸣目不斜视的从他身边走过，“他可是和笨蛋师徒一样的家伙，八成以为你在讲笑话。”

宫侑失魂落魄的倚在柜门上，又一次思考起那个久远的问题——为什么？他为什么会来到这个世界？

如果翔阳能早来两年就好了，宫侑想，翔阳的关西话和我的英语肯定都比现在要更好。

他说了谎，但不是有意为之，他曾经刻意让自己遗忘那段对话，方才竟然真的一时没有想起来。

三年前日向走进更衣室时，宫侑说的第一句话并不是刚才那句。

“翔阳，你喜欢什么类型？”

“排球吗？自在！我喜欢高墙后一览无余的风景！”

干燥的季节让手指的触感变得微妙，宫侑微微攥了一下拳，他的手心里依然是空荡荡的，只有常年累月和排球磨合出的几处薄茧。他坦然接受，因为他现在明白了许多事情，比如两个人的身影不能一直重合，又比如你无法让日光为你停留。

这无所谓，他想，我同样从未停下脚步，我也一直是排球的挑战者。和翔阳不同的是，他不需要去追逐某个人的背影，跑道上只有他一个人。但他知道自己并非独自前行，他向前奔跑，治会在，阿兰也在，稻荷崎的大家都会出现在他身旁。

不需要回忆，所有人和他的点点滴滴早已化为让他能够一直站在场上的结实肌肉。

排球就是他们的生命。翔阳想要自由，他就会为翔阳装上更结实的羽翼，帮助他飞翔。他喜欢看他展翅高飞，对于宫侑来说，爱不是束缚，爱是支撑。

他们在一起，就是生命、爱与自由，即使他们分开了，这一点也不会改变。

「PM 7:00 巴西」

及川前辈说，如果他要登场，一定得占据开篇第一行。于是故事便这样开始了，及川提前一天给日向发了消息，在采访结束之后，他们和各自的队友告别，一同前往五年前两人相遇的海滩。及川有些得意忘形，最后连日向也禁不住用无语的表情看着他，这让他很受伤，为了安抚他脆弱的心灵，日向不得不请他去吃美味的炒饭。

“所以，”及川故意拉长了尾音，咬着勺子仔细端详日向面部表情的变化，“你们做过了？”

“嗯。”日向低下头，往嘴里塞了一口米饭，补充道，“很多次。”

上帝，他几年前感慨小不点长大了时可没想这么远。

日向向他解释，就像动物间用性寻求安慰一样，感到有压力或者训练紧张的时候，是种很好的发泄方式。

“我觉得侑前辈似乎不喜欢那样，是他在迁就着我，也许在其他人眼里他是个混蛋，但他对我很好，挑不出一点毛病。”日向说得有些犹豫，这让及川又一次在心底由衷感慨他长大了，“他想宣泄其余的情绪，但当我想继续时，他又会说如果我觉得可以，那我们就再来一次。”

他能感觉到他的侑前辈并不满足于现在的局面，侑前辈想要更多，这不是场等价交换。

日向的声音又低了一些，从及川的角度看过去，他的脑袋都快埋进碗里了，“我问过他不如就结束这种关系，但他拒绝了。”

“你想过更进一步吗？”及川问。

他摇摇头，瞄了一眼杯子里晃动的水平面，“现在这样很好。”

“哈！”及川戏剧化的把手搭在额头上，叹气道，“还好我当时在沙滩上认出了你，不然你会变成什么样子啊。”

什么？日向没有听懂，茫然地抬起头，嘴里还叼着一片刚刚咬住的肉。

不够鲜艳，没有太多酱汁，但和米饭混在一起却成了顶尖的美味。及川第一次吃的时候就爱上了它的口感，从那以后每次来里约都要让日向带他吃一次。

“你那时都快被压垮了，有冒出和谁上床的念头么？”

日向眨眨眼睛，这是不同的，他在心里叫嚷着，可又说不出哪里不一样。

“翔阳，”那双时而可怕时而轻佻的琥珀色的眼睛极其认真地看着他，仿佛已经先他一步洞察了他的心，“好好感谢及川前辈吧。”

人与野兽终究是不同的。不管是作为前辈还是作为好朋友，他都觉得翔阳应该知道，野兽不会像人一样忍耐欲望，而人类会在遇到某个特定的人时才放任自己变得像个野兽。

日向猛地站起来，把及川吓了一跳，也许他不该妄下定论断言小不点已经长大了，这分明还是那个一点也不稳重的小屁孩。“怎么了？再来几次及川前辈的心脏可受不了了啊。”

“我……”日向的眼睛里像有一簇明亮的火，“我想给侑前辈打电话！现在！立刻！马上！”

“不错不错，居然知道这么多同义词。”及川冲他摆摆手，继续充当一个好前辈的角色，“去吧，不用在意我。”

“谢谢及川前辈！明天给你带鲑鱼片！”

及川看着日向一溜烟跑走的背影，方长被日向吸引过来的视线这会儿都落在了他身上。他优雅地舀起一勺炒饭，心想，这不能怪我，及川大人不是故意想当故事的主角，只是他一出现就成了世界的焦点。

「AM 11:00 日本 & PM 11:00 巴西」

这个世界上有太多木兔光太郎搞不懂的事了，例如所有人听到他说圣诞老人是真实存在的时候都会笑得前仰后合，但每年圣诞节他都会收到圣诞老人寄来的礼物，而且是从日本的不同地方寄来的。

还有平时吃饭第二积极的侑侑居然在午饭时间躲了起来，队长替侑侑买了饭让自己送过去，却没有人告诉他侑侑到底在哪儿。

“要睡了吗？”宫侑将嗓音又压低了些，听起来多了几分轻柔。

生物钟告诉日向现在该闭上眼睛去睡觉了，可他现在还不想结束，“嗯……可我还想再听一会儿侑前辈的声音。”

“你先闭上眼睛，”即便隔着手机听筒，日向也听出来他刚才绝对偷偷笑了一声，“翔阳，我给你唱首歌吧。”

“好啊。”日向大概已经困得不行了，宫侑几乎听不清他在嘟囔些什么。

想在12个小时的时差里找到两人能共度的时间并不容易，只可惜循着歌声来的不仅仅是日向的睡意。

“这么巧啊，侑侑！”木兔推开门，搭上他的肩膀，“你也喜欢在更衣室唱歌吗？”

宫侑的表情险些没绷住，但想到翔阳还在，压着嗓子告诉木兔，“你小声点！”

木兔听话的放小音量，鬼鬼祟祟的问他，“啊……侑侑你在做坏事？”

“你都想什么呢！翔阳要睡了，你别吵他。”

“你在和日向打电话？让我也和徒弟讲两句！”

“都说了不要吵！”

“侑侑你自己声音也不小嘛。”

手机里的歌声逐渐变成了两人你一句我一句的吵闹声，但却同样让日向觉得安心极了。

“侑前辈……”他仿佛进入了半梦半醒之间，脑子里一直想的几个字毫无征兆的从嘴巴里泄露了出来，“我很想你。”

侑前辈应该没听见吧，毕竟他那边现在有木兔前辈在。

费了半天劲好不容易哄走木兔，宫侑接着刚才被打断的地方唱了下去。

"Are the simple things enough?

I gotta you all my love."

日向的呼吸逐渐变得均匀，迷迷糊糊中他听见宫侑似乎唱完了歌，半晌，有什么落在了手机屏幕上，柔软而模糊。

像是一个吻。

真傻，宫侑对自己说。

紧接着他又安慰自己，没关系，我这辈子做的傻事多了去了。

通话结束后不久，日向的手机沉默地在黑暗中闪烁了一下。等他明天早上醒来时就会发现，有些东西能够跨越12个小时与17370公里，降落在他身边。

宫侑对着日向的头像在输入栏里写完又删掉，删掉又重写，最后把“晚安”换成“早安”发了出去。

“我也很想你，早安，翔阳。”


End file.
